Liquid fueled rocket engines are commonly used as upper stage propulsion systems on multiple stage launch vehicles. During a typical launch, for example, the placing of a satellite in near Earth orbit, an upper stage rocket engine may fire briefly, then coast, then fire again. Multiple firings of an engine during a single launch requires a highly reliable ignition system that is capable of multiple engine re-lights.
Ignition systems of the prior art typically include a supplemental oxidizer supply line to provide additional oxidizer to the region surrounding the engine's ignitor during ignition to ensure proper lighting for re-lighting of the fuel/oxidizer mixture in the rocket engines combustion chamber. While supplying additional oxidizer to the ignitor has proven to produce a desirable fuel/oxidizer ratio at ignition, the supplemental oxidizer supply line requires a shut-off valve to avoid over-heating. Combustion products back flow into the valve during the start-up pressurization of the engine, causing the valve to freeze closed. With the valve frozen closed for subsequent re-light attempts, the engine will not light reliably. Attempts to accommodate and/or eliminate back flow have proven to be ineffective at preventing freezing of the shut-off valve.
What is needed is an ignition system for liquid fueled rocket engines that increases the reliability of engine re-light on launches requiring multiple firings of the engine, while reducing the cost and weight of ignition systems of the prior art.